


Scott Lang Answers their Call

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Humor, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam calls him for help and he regrets answering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Lang Answers their Call

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing Scott Lang (I love Paul Rudd so much!). I made this into a mini-series. You have to actually read the first part to follow this.
> 
> This takes place a while after the first part. I wrote it quickly as I thought it. All mistakes are mine.

 

 

Something goes wrong in their mission. That’s what Falcon had told him over the phone.

 

When Scott arrives, he sees the problem. The Winter Soldier is sitting slumped on the wall of the basement they're residing in temporarily between missions. There's a thin iron bar shoved between the metal plates of his arm. He’s breathing heavily, sweating and shaking a bit.

Scott makes sure the soldier doesn’t see him and goes to talk to Sam as soon as he sees him standing in the hall.

“Good thing I was close by when you called. What happened?”

“It was bad. Cap is making few calls--”

“Scott!” A voice calls him and he turns. He finds Captain America himself hurrying down the hall toward him. He looks frustrated and on the verge of panic. Worry filling his eyes.

“I appreciate you coming on such short notice.”

Scott realizes he still stammers in front of him even when he had already fought with the man himself. It’s still surreal. “Uh...I’m at your service.”

He notices how Steve Rogers-up close-looks disoriented and troubled as his eyes dart between him and the fallen soldier. “We can't afford time till we get a plane to New York. I want you to help us with his arm. He won’t let anyone touch it. I’d do it if I knew what to do in the first place...”

Scott looks back at the soldier and is thankful he was out of sight. He thinks he can do it. He can definitely do it. He isn’t an electrical engineer for nothing. But he turns to Cap.

“You know I’d love to help but I don’t think he’d want me to.”

Steve’s brows furrow. “Why?”

Scott turns to Sam and the other guy looks away, a smirk threatening to decorate his face. When Steve looks between the two, confused, Scott clears his throat and speaks.

“I don’t know. You ask him. Last time I saw him, he threatened me. I mean...I’d do anything for you Avengers and especially for you Cap but that--I don’t wanna get killed if you know what I mean.”

Steve, against all odds, lets out a laugh and pats Scott on the shoulder. “Nah. He’s not gonna do that. I’ll talk to him. Come on.”

Scott looks at Sam to rescue him and mouths 'Come with me', but Sam raises his hands in surrender and Scott flips him the bird.

As soon as they enter the empty room, the Winter Soldier groans and without looking says, “Oh God, you brought _him_?!”

“Bucky...”

The soldier turns and levels Scott with a deadly stare. Scott has to admire him for not being shaken at what was happening to him. The bar looks bad protruding from his arm, yet here he is threatening Scott again. With a stare!

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

Scott just shakes his head, folds his arms on his chest and looks at Steve. “See? I told you.”

Steve looks between them, then goes and crouches in front of Barnes. “Bucky. I brought him here. He can help.”

“Now I’d rather have Stark’s hands on me than his and you _know_ how much I hate Howard's son.” He turns from Steve to Scott and the latter sighs.

Scott notices him straightening in his position as Steve sits in front of him. Steve puts his hand on Barnes’ knee. “Do you trust me?”

Barnes spat at Scott. “It's him I don't trust.”

Scott is about to retort a smart-ass comeback when he hears Steve’s voice again. This time it's very soft. “Do you trust me Buck?”

Barnes’ eyes drift to Steve and his face totally changes. Scott is amazed at the transformation. He then answers gently. “With my life.”

“Then trust me when I say that he’s the one to help you here.”

Barnes grumbles and Scott looks between the two. He never asked about them after that night. Sam refused to elaborate but Scott can sense now that there’s something between the two soldiers. Something precious. Something sacred.

Steve pats his friend’s knee and looks up at Scott. “You can go ahead.”

Scott looks at Steve. “Are you sure? 'Cause I don’t want to be inside his arm without his consent...”

Barnes spits. “Do it before I change my mind.”

Scott raises his hands and Steve looks at him apologetically. Scott leaves to get his suit. When he gets ready and goes back in the room, he sees Steve sitting cross-legged in front of his friend and wiping his forehead. He feels like he walked in on a moment between the two. So, he clears his throat.

“Um. So, I’m ready if you are.”

“Try to be as gentle as you can, and efficient," Steve says politely.

Barnes gasps at the pain, then snickers. “If you as much as try to sabotage it, I’ll gladly rip off my arm and crush you with it.”

Scott is amused this time. “Listen dude. I’m the one who’s gonna help you here. You shouldn’t be threatening me. Actually, it should be the other way around.”

Barnes just looks at him, intensely. Scott never understood the saying 'If looks could kill' until that moment. Oh, he was definitely dead.

_Abort._

“I mean...You can threaten me all you want...It's within your right...”

Why is he babbling? They need _him_ , not the other way around.

Barnes quickly turns to Steve. He hisses, “You see what I mean Steve. I’d rather have Hydra--”

“Bucky,” Steve says sternly. Scott sees him hold his friend’s face with his two hands and try to let him focus on him instead. When he succeeds, Scott notices how his face softens immediately at Steve’s touch. He rubs his face on Steve's hand and Scott can’t handle the awkwardness of him being there. So, he takes that as his cue and shrinks.

He gets inside the arm and proceeds to work. He admits to himself that it’s going to take about fifteen minutes, but he’ll try to finish as soon as possible. He shivers at the realization that he’s inside the arm of the Winter Soldier. The man hates his guts and he really doesn’t want to be here.

_For Cap._

The bar is tricky to move but he tries first to study the insides. The wires are complicated here. He needs to make sure that when the time comes to push the piece of metal out, nothing would be sabotaged.

He starts his work but then he hears them.

“You know I’d do anything for you Stevie, right?” Barnes asks softly.

_Stevie?_

Scott hears Steve chuckling. “Yes, Bucky. I know.”

“No, I don’t think you do." His voice hardens when he adds, "I’d burn the earth for you and I’d raise hell...”

“Bucky...”

“And you could ask for anything and I’d give it to ya. Yet, today, you asked the hardest thing ever.”

“I just wanna help you!”

“By inviting _him?_ He’s the last guy I’d want shoved inside my arm Stevie.”

“I honestly don’t know why you hate the guy so much. What did he ever do to you, huh? Plus, I’ve seen you fight along side each other--”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like him.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

Barnes chuckles and Scott feels the shake of his body. It’s getting weird here for him and he quickens the fixing process. It's quiet for few minutes and he's thankful. Then he freezes when he hears the fallen soldier speak again.

“I...don’t like the way he looks at you,” Barnes says darkly.

Scott rolls his eyes. _Is he fucking kidding me?_

Steve laughs. “What are you talking about for God’s sake?”

“He’s like in love with ya or somethin’. He gets these puppy dog eyes whenever he's around ya and I can’t--”

“He’s in _awe_ of Captain America, not me.”

Barnes huffs. “Whatever.”

“You’re lucky no one says anything about the way _you_ look at me,” Steve says with humor in his voice.

Barnes snorts. “As if they’d dare say something.”

Then he feels Barnes moving in his place. Scott holds on and almost shouts at the dummy not to move when he hears the heated words.

“You’re _mine_ Stevie,” Barnes hisses and then adds heatedly. “Mine and no one else’s.”

Then Scott, to his horror, hears the sound of a kiss. A heated kiss.

_Holy Shit! Are they kidding me? Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes?_

No wonder Sam refused to tell him anything. _Was this supposed to be a secret? No._ They knew he was inside the arm. He's present.

The kissing continues and Scott feels like killing himself instead. Thankfully, seconds later and he hears panting breaths and Steve whispering. “You don’t think I know that Bucky? I’m all yours. And you're mine. You don't ever have to doubt that. I’m with you till the end of the line.”

“You better Stevie,” Barnes breathes but there’s no threat in his voice.

Scott can’t handle being a witness to all of these intimate moments between the two. _I’m so installing an iPod in this helmet._

He pushes the metal bar and exits through the small hole between the plates. He returns to his normal size and the two soldiers look up at him. He motions with his hand to the arm. He tries his best not to stare at the bruised lips of Steve Rogers or the flushed cheeks of Bucky Barnes.

_Oh for fuck's sake I need to get the hell out of here!_

“All good. Just needs some external fixing with the plates. I mean you don't wanna walk around with a hole in your arm, am I right?” He tries to joke but is met with silence.

 _These people have no sense of humor whatsoever_ , he thinks.

Steve then smiles widely at him and stands up to shake his hand. “Thank you Scott.” He looks back at Barnes and then at Scott. “We really appreciate it.”

Scott hears Barnes say in a low voice, “Not me.”

He decides to pretend he didn’t hear it and smiles at Steve. “My pleasure. Happy to help.”

“So you’re going to be able to help with that or...?”

He looks at the arm again and shakes his head. “Actually, I think it’s better to let Stark take a look. As long as the element of danger is not there anymore, we’re fine. But he needs Stark’s expertise in order to function again. I don't have the equipment for that.”

Steve contemplates that and then turns to Barnes. “I guess we’re going to New York then.”

Barnes just sits there and looks at Scott. “Steve, can you give us a minute?”

Scott’s eyes widen in shock and horror. “Um, I really gotta get going...My daughter...”

Steve helps his friend up and Barnes cradles his metal arm to his chest. Scott has to avert his eyes when he sees Steve bend down and kiss the spot where the metal bar was. He can’t wait to leave.

_Awkward. Awkward. Awkward._

When he looks up again, he finds Steve whispering something to Barnes before brushing his lips on his temple. Scott looks away and jerks when Steve pats him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

“Don’t you think it’s a bad idea to leave me...” His voice trails away as he sees the Winter Soldier walking toward him. He’s breathing normally now; his metal arm still cradled to his chest.

To Scott’s surprise, he extends his hand. Scott looks at the hand and then at the man. He thinks he might’ve made a progress with the guy. Being friends with the Bucky Barnes is gonna be cool. His daughter will flip.

He shakes it. When he tries to take it back, Barnes squeezes harder and pulls him closer, making him stumble a bit.

“Oookay,” Scott breathes and looks anywhere but at the cold face in front of him.

“I’m gonna say this once,” Barnes starts. When Scott looks at him, he continues, “Thank you for fixing my arm.”

“Uh...You’re welcome...Actually, you don’t have to thank me. I mean I’m okay with whatever...Pff...anybody could’ve done my job--”

He tries to have his hand back and before he panics, Barnes lets go, smirking.

 _The bastard_ , he thinks.

Scott rubs his hand with the other to make sure he can still feel again. Barnes moves past him and then speaks over his shoulder.

“I still stand by my threat, you know. Don’t think that what you did today would stop me from crushing you with my boot.”

Scott shrugs his shoulders and tries not to let his fear show. “I love boots. Who wouldn’t want to end up plastered to them, huh?”

He laughs but it comes out as a squeak.

Barnes huffs and leaves. Steve meets him at the end of the hall, and wraps his arm around his waist, guiding him out of the building.

Sam shows up and looks at Scott. The latter throws his arms in the air and Sam barks out a laugh. “Oh man. You’re sure on his radar.”

Scott points at him. “I’m never answering your calls pal. I don’t want my daughter to end up an orphan.”

Sam comes inside the room and clasps a hand on his shoulder, forcefully, that it makes him falter in his steps as he walks out the room.

“I’m so done with you guys. I don't need this shit in my life. I’m going home.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are LOVE.
> 
> Visit me on my [Tumblr](http://isabellajack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
